Wireless communication devices are available that can engage in a plurality of kinds of wireless communication using an overlapping frequency band such as wireless LAN communication based on the IEEE802.11 standard and wireless communication based on the Bluetooth (registered trademark) standard. Such wireless communication devices have a plurality of antennas to support a plurality of standards (refer, for example, to Patent Literature 1).